Las heridas de la venganza
by MITZI1221
Summary: Una princesa misteriosa ha estado robando cosas muy importantes a Bonnibel, Finn, Jake y Marceline tendrán que pasar por peligros para entrar a su reino, y así descubrir el propósito de todos esos robos, pero los verdaderos peligros surgirán cuando se encuentren personalmente con la malvada y siniestra ...princesa de los gatos ... pasen y lean, no se arrepentirán :)
1. Chapter 1

El sol se asomaba lentamente desde las montañas del reino de fuego, acompañado de los cantos gozosos de las aves que se levantaban a conseguir sus alimentos diarios, en una casa del árbol en un gran valle, en su habitación, dormían tranquilamente un humano, rubio, de ojos azules, de 15 años, su nombre era Finn, considerado el héroe numero uno de OOO, todas las princesas se morían por ser novias del rubio de ojos azules, pero este solo tenia ojos para una de las princesas mas hermosas del reino, la hija del malvado rey del fuego, la princesa flama, pero después del incidente de las notas ocasionando la batalla entre la princesa y el rey helado, la chica decidió que deberían ser solo amigos, eso destrozo el corazón de nuestro héroe, el hará todo lo posible por hacerla cambiar de opinión, cerca de el dormía un viejo bulldog amarillo, Jake, su mejor amigo y hermano, el era novio de la fiel mascota de la dulce princesa, arcoíris, un unicornio de todos los colores del arcoíris, con la que había tenido hijos, el era alguien muy importante para Finn, pues había estado junto con el desde que era un bebe, dormían profundamente hasta que un ruido sordo los sobresalto haciéndolos caerse de la cama, se levantaron deprisa y corrieron hacia la ventana, afuera se encontraban una joven aparentemente de 18 años, piel pálida, ojos carmesí, cabello negro y desordenado que le llegaba hasta los pies, estaba vestida de minishort, blusa de manga muy larga color negra, y tenis rojos, encima tenia una capa con encapuchado negra, y unos visores en su rostro, era Marceline Abadeer, la reina vampiro, junto a ella estaba otra joven físicamente de 18 años, su piel era rosada al igual que su cabello que lo recogía en una cola de caballo, que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, vestía una falda muy corta color rosa mexicano, una blusa de tirantes rosa claro, y botas blancas hasta la rodilla, Era Bonnibel, mejor conocida como la dulce princesa, la que alguna vez hizo sonrojar al héroe, pero ahora la había superado, amenazaban furiosas a una chica que parecía de la edad de Finn, tenia una mascara y usaba capa, por lo que no se podía saber con exactitud quien era, solo que era muy blanca y sus orejas la hacían notar que era una especie de gato, además de su cola larga y esponjada, la movía con rapidez de cargaba con ella unas pócimas color rojo, Finn supuso que las había robado del laboratorio de la dulce princesa ...¿ pero Marceline ? .. ¿ella que hacia ahí ?, la chica mostraba indiferencia a lo que le gritaban las dos jóvenes antes mencionadas

- NO TE LO REPETIRE !, DANOS ESAS POCIMAS O SI NO ..- grito con impaciencia la gobernante del dulce reino apretando los puños, su rostro estaba arrugado de tanto fruncir el ceño

- o si no que .. ¿princesa ? ..¿me lanzaras dulces ? .. - pregunto la extraña, seguida de una carcajada que hacia notar sus afilados colmillos, este ultimo comentario hizo rabiar a la pelirosa, entonces la pelinegra voló frenéticamente quedando cara a cara de la ladrona, que sonreía malvadamente

- TE GOLPEARE TAN FUERTE QUE JAMAS VOLVERAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA ! - le grito amenazante la vampira con su cara de molesta, la gata se volvió a reír

- aquí viene la vampirita a salvar a su dulce novia .. que adorable - comento la chica lamiéndose su mano, la vampira la hubiera matado de no ser por su debilidad al sol, solo gruño tan fuerte que todo el reino escucho , la chica volteo a verlas con una mirada de superioridad - pero esto no es una historia de amor .. queridas .. así que o me dejan irme en paz .. o se las verán conmigo - puso cara de gatito castigado - ..o no pueden, ya que tu - apunto a Marceline, que estaba ardiendo por dentro - no puedes estar en el sol, y tu - apunto a Bonnibel, quien frunció todavía mas el ceño, y cruzo los brazos - eres débil - se ríe fuertemente, la pelinegra no soporto mas, se lanzo contra la gata, pero esta se agacho, haciendo que casi chocara contra el árbol, Finn y Jake estaban paralizados, nunca nadie había esquivado los golpes de la reina vampiro, esta puso cara de demonio y se volvió a lanzar, entonces la ladrona le quito su visor, Marceline grito de dolor, pero no iba a dejar que una niña ganara, entonces hizo una patada de vampiro, la jovencita le tomo el pie, bostezo, le quito su capa, y la lanzo al cielo, haciendo que Marcy cayera retorciéndose como nunca antes, Bonnibel la miro horrorizada y corrió a ayudarla, pero su enemiga le tomo la mano, la rosada volteo rápidamente

- oh no, hermosa, me temo que no podrás ayudarla- le dijo cerrando los ojos, Bonnibel arqueo la ceja dudosa

- ¿porque no ? - pregunto, a veces, de verdad daba muestras de tener la inteligencia de un niño, La gata sonrió macabramente, le acaricio el cabello, haciendo que su cara rosada se volviera roja, acerco sus labios a su oído

- ..por esto ..- le susurro, acto seguido le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndola caer justo encima de Marceline, las dos estaban a punto de perder la conciencia, alcanzaron a ver como su derrocadora se acercaba a ella, lanza una carcajada tan macabra, que hubiera echo estremecer al mismísimo Hunson Abadeer

- lamento no poder quedarme, tengo otras cosas mas importantes que golpear bobas - les da la espalda - nos vemos preciosas - les dice sarcásticamente, se pone en posición para correr en cuatro patas, pero antes observa a Finn y le guiña un ojo, después se va corriendo hasta desaparecer, Finn se sonroja pero no dura mucho porque sale corriendo para meter a sus amigas en la casa, las coloca suavemente en sus sofá, Jake corre a la cocina y trae toallitas húmedas y ungüento para quemaduras, el ungüento se lo colocan en las graves heridas de Marceline, y las toallas húmedas en la cara hinchada de Bonnibel, después de darles de tomar agua, ya que se sienten mejor, los chicos se sientan junto a ellas

- QUIEN DEMONIOS ERA ESA TIPA ?!- grito furioso Jake, las dos amigas se voltean a ver con cara de preocupación, Finn arquea la ceja

- ...tu diles ...- susurro dolorosamente Bonnie, después se acuesta y se cubre con una sabana, comienza a temblar recordando el golpe en su cara, Marceline hace una mueca -...niña..-tose, luego mira al humano y al perro seriamente - su nombre es Melissa Maxwell, es mitad gato, mitad humana, es la princesa en un reino atrás de mis montañas, es una guerrera asombrosa, es sarcástica, lista, y muy muy, muy, muy ..- Finn y Jake se voltean a ver - ..muy, muy, muy, muy, muy MOLESTA - dijo la vampira resaltando el molesta - nos ha robado a mi y a la cara de chicle, me ha ..- la dulce princesa se levanta de repente

-a mi me ha robado mi amuleto - dijo cruzando los brazos, Marceline la voltea a ver con una mirada asesina, los chicos se impresionan

- tu amuleto ?- preguntaron al unísono los hermanos, la reina frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos, cruza los brazos y desvía la mirada, la princesa se quita su sabana y los mira seriamente

- ...si..., ese amuleto, ustedes saben que ese amuleto es en extremo importante para mi, tiene la energía suficiente para abastecer todo un reino, por eso Melissa lo quería, también es importante para mi porque ..-se aclara la voz y desvía la mirada - ...me lo dio Marcy - Marceline abre los ojos sonrojada, Bonnie también se sonroja pero se desvanece unos segundos después - hoy entro en mi laboratorio y robo dos sustancias súper secretas- dice con aire de científica

- para que son esas sustancias ? - pregunto Finn acordándose de las pócimas que traía la chica, la princesa lo mira muy fríamente, Jake observo a Bonnibel curioso, hasta Marceline volteo a verla por curiosidad sobre las pócimas

- esas pócimas contienen un ingrediente que cura cualquier tipo de problema en el que lo beba, incluso si sufre de mutación- todos se asombran, Marceline intenta mostrar indiferencia pero estaba muerta del asombro

- q quieres decir...que .. ella ... quiere curar algo ? - pregunto nervioso Finn, Jake abrió los ojos como plato, la pelinegra pensó por un minuto, su rostro se ilumino

- ...a alguien ...- afirmo Marceline con rostro serio, todos voltearon a verla dudosos, ella giro los ojos - solo piensen, ella es mitad gato, ¿ cierto ?, eso significa que en algún momento sus padres eran humanos, o gatos, y con la radiactividad debieron mutar, además es la princesa de los hombres-gato, ellos también debieron mutar, eso quiere decir, que ella quiere volver a su gente y a ella a la normalidad, volver a ser humanos, o gatos .. lo que hayan sido - todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, esa era una deducción impresionante, Marceline se sobo el brazo sonrojada - que? .. no soy una tonta, se cosas .. - todos seguían mirándola, la vampira frunce el ceño aun sonrojada - DEJEN DE MIRARME, POR GLOB !- grito muy avergonzada, les dio las espalda refunfuñando, Finn suelta una risita, Jake la mira sonriente, Bonnibel se acaricia su barbilla mientras miraba el suelo

- eso es una buena opción, pero nadie sabe por que motivo quiere volver a la normalidad..- deduce la princesa, voltea a ver a Finn y a Jake - Finn, Jake, necesito que la sigan y averigüen esa razón, si es por algo malo, quiero que le quiten mi amuleto y mis pociones, entendido ? - pregunto Bonnibel señalándolos

- SI, DULCE PRINCESA !- gritaron Finn y Jake firmes, con su mano derecha en su frente, como los soldados, Bonnibel sonríe arqueando la ceja, voltea a ver a Marceline, quien todavía estaba quejándose

- .. Marcy ... - le llamo dulcemente, la semi demonio voltea con el ceño fruncido, Bonnibel sonríe malvadamente, mientras Finn y Jake se preparaban para el viaje

- que ? - le pregunto molesta, la princesa se acerca a ella con sonrisa coqueta, la vampira arquea la ceja

- ..adivina que ..iras con ellos ... - le ordeno seductoramente, Marceline abre los ojos completamente, Bonnibel le da la espalda con una sonrisa malvada, suelta una risita, si había algo que fastidiaba a la reina de las vampiros, es que le digan ordenes

- QUE !? - grito eufórica la pelinegra, con cara de demonio, la pelirosa voltea a verla- ..ya oíste .. prepara tus cosas, nena ..- reafirmo la dulce princesa con una gran sonrisa, la reina vampira se convirtió en un monstruo, la tomo fuertemente, aunque la rosada no estaba para nada asustada - NADIE ME DA ORDENES A MI, LA GRAN MARCELINE ABADEER ! - grito fuertemente cerca del rostro de Bonnibel, haciendo que su cabello se desordenara totalmente

- pues la gran Marceline Abadeer tendrá que obedecer, ya que la ladrona se llevo a su Hambo - dijo Bonnibel con los ojos cerrados, su cabello estaba totalmente esponjado, Marceline gruño y volvió a la normalidad, agacho la cabeza haciendo que su cabello cubriera su rostro

- muy bien ..iré - accedió la pelinegra resignada, suspiro y volteo ver a los chicos, que estaban muy contentos preparando sus cosas, sonríe levemente - tal vez, no sea tan malo - Bonnibel sonríe

- muy bien, los quiero mañana a primera hora en mi castillo, ok ? - pregunto Bonnibel, Finn y Jake asintieron, Bonnibel volteo a Marceline, esta gruño y asintió, la dulce princesa se despidió, salió de la casa, y llamo a viernes para irse, unos segundos después apareció un halcón enorme, se subió, se despidió nuevamente y se largo, Marceline también se despidió y se fue volando, Finn y Jake siguieron preparando sus cosas, el viaje era largo y duro, mas vale estar preparados ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey gente de fanfiction, aquí otro capitulo de esta historia mía, espero que les guste**_

_**DISFRUTEN **_

* * *

Volvió a amanecer en OOO, Finn y Jake se levantaron temprano, se fueron corriendo hacia la cocina para desayunar, los dos se prepararon un sándwich y se lo comieron en un dos por tres, mientras el rubio se vestía su perro llevaba todas las maletas hacia la entrada, cuando estuvieron Jake se hizo enorme y Finn se subió en el, en la entrada del castillo los esperaba la dulce princesa, en su rostro mostraba impaciencia, todavía tenia unos moretes del día anterior, en realidad o era para tanto, Marceline golpeaba mucho mas fuerte, la razón era que Bonnibel era muy delicada, ya que estaba echa de dulce, tenia puesto un vestido muy ondulado color morado, sin mangas, su largo cabello lo recogía en una trenza

- ... llegan tarde ...- les comento con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos, los chicos la miraron enfadados

-¡ LA PRIMERA HORA ES MUY TEMPRANO !- le gritaron con los brazos en el aire, la pelirosa giro sus ojos y les dio la espalda, Finn y Jake murmuraron cruzados de brazos, de repente, una sombra pasa rápidamente delante de Bonnibel, esta sintió un escalofrió, algo negro cayo en frente de ella, era una joven con una capa con encapuchado, se rio malvadamente enseñando sus colmillos, Bonnibel dio un fuerte grito

- hola princesita, lista para otro golpe ?- le dijo macabramente, la rosada se tira en el suelo en posición fetal, causando risas de los héroes y de la encapuchada, esta saca un paraguas y se retira su capucha, era Marceline, su cabello negro lo peinaba en una cola de caballo mal echa, sonríe burlona, saca un paraguas y lo abre, se quita la capa dejando ver su short de mezclilla muy cómodo y una sudadera gris con un gato color rojo en medio, lana una carcajada dejando ver sus aterradores colmillo, la princesa al ver quien era, se levanta rápidamente con un gran sonrojo, se aclara la garganta

- oh, ya llegaste, Marceline - Marceline suelta una risita y le golpea muy fuerte el hombro y flota con Finn y Jake, dejando chillando de dolor a la princesa de dulce

- están listos, chicos ? - les pregunta arqueando la ceja con una sonrisa, los dos asintieron emocionados

- ... solo una cosa mas ...- Bonnibel le da a cada uno una gema azul

- para que sirve esta gema, princesa ? - le pregunta Finn observándola detenidamente

- es un intercomunicador, si tienes algún problema, solo lo acaricias y dices el nombre de la persona con quien deseas hablar, entonces aparecerá una luz brillante y veras a la otra persona - le dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa soberbia

- ósea hello- dijeron el rubio y su perro fascinados, Marceline, en cambio, gira los ojos

- baaa, no es la gran cosa ...- dijo la vampira indiferente, la princesa frunce el ceño, en seguida voltea a ver a Finn y Jake, sonríe tiernamente

- es hora de que se vayan, el viaje es largo ..- les dijo Bonnibel, Finn se sube en Jake y este se hace grande, Marceline gruñe y se sienta atrás de Finn

- NOS VEMOS PRINCESA - gritaron mientras se alejaban mas y mas, Marceline apretaba muy fuerte su paraguas que en cualquier momento se iría volando, observo el paisaje que cada vez se hacia mas negro y sin vida, se estaban acercando a sus montañas, los gritos de emoción de Finn y Jake la hacían sentir relajada y contenta, suspiro y se puso a gritar con los chicos

**_en un reino muy lejano, donde todo y todos estaban relacionados con gatos_**

En el castillo, que era morado, de mármol pulido, y en las puntas de la torre había estatuas de varios gatos hechos de oro, una chica, que tenia puesto una mascara y capa, caminaba presurosamente por los grandes pasillos del castillo, en sus manos cargaba algo, lo cubría con una manta, camino hacia al final del pasillo, había una enorme puerta de color rojo, la abrió empujándola hacia delante, entro en la habitación, era un laboratorio lleno de experimentos fallidos y aparatos electrónicos muy avanzados, se dirigió a una mesa plateada brillante, puso los objetos y les quito la manta, eran las pócimas de la dulce princesa, sonrió malvadamente mientras se quitaba la mascara y su capa, dejando que su largo cabello castaño cayera hasta el suelo, sus ojos color avellana brillaban como el sol, se puso una bata de científico encima de su mini falda negra muy corta, tenia abajo un short color azul para evitar que se le viera algo, también tenia una blusa de manga corta igual negra, que le dejaba ver su ombligo, en sus manos tenia puesto unos guantes de tela color azul

- ...al fin ... . susurro después de haber suspirado, tomo unas pócimas moradas que estaban en el suelo y las puso en la mesa, se coloco unos visores y tomo una jeringa, con esta succiono una pequeña cantidad del liquido morado y lo acerco muy lentamente hacia la botella que contenía el liquido rojo

- ...con cuidado ...- se decía mientras estaba a punto de introducir el liquido, varias gotas de sudor se resbalaron de su frente ..

- PRINCESA MELISSA - grito alarmado un hombre gato de piel muy negra al igual que sus ojos y su cabello, con un traje de mayordomo mientras abría de un portazo la puerta

- KIAAAAAAA - grito la castaña soltando la jeringa, que cayo en la pócima, esta tomo color negro y empezó a burbujear y salir de la botella - o no ... - pronuncio la joven gato, una pequeña explosión, pero lo suficientemente grande como para destrozar toda la habitación, esta se lleno de humo, la princesa tosió varias veces, el humo se fue disipando

- BRAYAAAAAAAAN - grito Melissa con una cara demoniaca, su cabello estaba muy desordenado y todo en ella era color negro, excepto sus ojos, porque estaban protegidas por sus visores - QUE DIABLOS QUIERES ?! - el hombre gato, que parece tener 15 años, mas negro ya no podía estar, estaba pegado a la pared del pasillo, tose un par de veces, luego sonríe levemente

- l la señorita V Vanessa Stones, quiere verla, princesa - le dijo con una voz muy quebrada, Melissa arquea la ceja

- ¿ en serio ?, bueno, lo mejor será ir a recibirla - salió de la habitación, al pasar por donde estaba Bryan, se detiene y lo observa fijamente con el ceño fruncido - te he dicho miles de veces que no entres así cuando estoy en mi laboratorio - le dijo fríamente

- si princesa - contesto el gato, agacha su cabeza y sus orejas, Melissa sonríe dulcemente

- que no vuelva a pasar - le dice mientras lo despega de la pared, sonríe de nuevo y camina por el pasillo, llega a una enorme sala con muchos sillones, en medio había una fuente, que tenia una estatua de un gato echa de bronce, lanzaba agua de su boca, en uno de los sillones se encontraba una gata de 14 años, su cabello era pelirrojo y enchinado, en su cabeza tenia un gorro para el frio color negro, sus ojos eran azules muy hermosos, tenia puesto una camisa naranja de cuadros, jeans y botas amarillas sucias y desgastadas, en sus manos tenia unos guantes rojos, tocaba una guitarra morada

- hola Vanessa - le dijo alegre la castaña, la pelirroja seguía tocando su guitarra

- que onda Melissa, que me ...- deja su guitarra en el suelo y voltea a verla - cuentas? ...- da un pequeño grito de horror al ver a su amiga toda negra por la explosión

- ¿ QUE RAYOS TE PASO ? - le grita agitando sus brazos, Melissa arquea la ceja y se mira los pies, entonces sonríe y se lleva su mano a su cara

- oh ... no es nada.. Bryan entro de sorpresa en mi laboratorio mientras hacia un experimento muy importante -Vanessa cruza los brazos y niega con la cabeza

- oh, bro, no debe de hacer eso ...- dice con el ceño fruncido, la castaña asiente arqueando la ceja

-¡ YA LO SE !- grita llevándose sus manos a su cabello, las dos empiezan a reírse, Melissa se quita su bata, se sacude todo el polvo y se cepilla su cabello

- ¿ que haces aquí ? - le pregunta Melissa sentándose junto a ella, Vanessa mira a ambos lados y acerca sus labios en el oído de su amiga gato

- fui al dulce reino ...- le susurro con un tono de emoción, la castaña abre por completo sus ojos avellana y voltea a verla, con un gesto de preocupación

- ¿ QUE ?, Vanessa ...sabes que los hombres gato no son bienvenidos ahí, y ... esta prohibido que mis ciudadanos se alejen mas de las montañas de la reina vampiro, yo necesito ir por los ingredientes para el ...- .. experimento, ya lo se, no te agüites Mel ... la princesita creída no me pelo , además ...TRAJE ESTA COSA QUE ESTA SUPER HELLO ! - Vanessa saca de su bolsillo un pedazo de la calle del dulce reino, era galleta con azúcar rosada encima, a Melissa casi le da un infarto

- ¡ VANESSA STONES, TU HAS DESOBEDECIDO MIS REGLAS ! ...- le grito fuertemente, la pelirroja cruza los brazos haciendo pucheros, la castaña estaba a punto de arañarla con sus garras cuando se abre la puerta del castillo

-¡ PRINCESA, PRINCESA, UNOS EXTRAÑOS ESTAN DESCENDIENDO DE LAS MONTAÑAS PROHIBIDAS !- le grito un hombre gato, de piel morena, ojos cafés y cabello gris, tenia puesto un traje de oficial color morado, la princesa frunce el ceño mientras se acariciaba su barbilla

- ... órale ..¿Cómo son ? - le pregunto arqueando la ceja

- es un perro, creo que un bulldog, amarillo, muy grande, encima esta una mujer de piel pálida, su cabello es muy largo y negro, sosteniendo un paraguas, y un niño, que tiene en su cabeza un extraño tipo de gorro, blanco de ojos azules- le dijo el gato oficial intentando recordar sus apariencias - Melissa entrecierra sus ojos

- es Marceline y ese perro viejo y bobo ..Jake .. - dijo furiosa enseñando sus colmillos, pero enseguida se sonroja - y ese lindo chico rubio ..- se soba su nuca sonrojada, pero agita su cabeza enseguida

- ¿ los atrapamos, su majestad ?- le pregunto el hombre gato con una sonrisa macabra

- naaa, déjalos que se diviertan por un rato ..- le dijo indiferente, el hombre gato se queda estupefacto

- p pero p princesa ...usted siempre quiere que los atrapemos ... y que los matemos, ya que a usted le gusta ver sangre ..- la princesa lo calla enojada

- ..dije que por un rato ... si no hacemos nada, se sentirán seguros y entraran al reino desprevenidos ...ahí ustedes ...LOS ATRAPARAN Y LES HARAN LO QUE QUIERAN ...pero ... tráiganmelos con vida ...en especial al chico blanco del gorro ...RECUERDEN ... con .. vida ...- el guardia asiente con una sonrisa malévola y se va corriendo fuera del castillo, Vanessa observa como se iba el guardia con una mirada de terror

- a canijo ... no sabia que eras malvada ...digo, eres malvada, pero no tanto ...- dijo sin desviar la mirada del guardia, voltea a verla con una mirada demoniaca

- por eso eres mi amiga Melissa Maxwell - las dos empiezan a reírse muy fuertemente, enseñando sus colmillos

- ¡CIERREN LA BOCA, ESTOY TOMANDO MI SIESTA DE BELLEZA !- grito mientras entraba a la habitación una chica gata de 14 años, piel naranja muy bronceada, ojos cafés y cabello rubio lacio que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, la mas bonita del reino, tenia puesto una bata color rosado, las miraba furiosa

- ¿ ven esto ? - les dijo mientras apuntaba a su fino rostro - esto, no se hace solo, chicas, requiere de un tratamiento MUY especifico de belleza, una línea adecuada de maquillaje y ¡ UNA SIESTA DE BELLEZA, ASI QUE CAYENSE O LAS CAYO ! - les grito cruzando los brazos, la castaña frunció el ceño

- si, si, señorita Elizabeth Maxwell ..- le dijo sarcásticamente Melissa - ..hermana deja de dar lata por el amor a Glob y te llevo mañana al supermercado y te compro ese rizador del que tanto hablas ..- Elizabeth da saltitos de alegría

- ¿ me lo juras ? - dijo aplaudiendo, sus ojos eran grandes y brillosos, la chica de ojos avellana asiente molesta

- te lo juro ..ahora ..¡ SAQUESE DE AQUI QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN COMO TORTURAR A MIS PRISONEROS ! - le grita con los brazos en el aire, la morena frunce el ceño, cruza los brazos y se va, Melissa suspira de alivia y se recarga en el sofá

- hay Van, te juro que a veces no la soporto - le dijo con un tono agotador, Vanessa frunce el ceño

- dímelo a mi, Mitzy a estado imparable estos días ...- le dijo Vanessa sobándose sus sienes

- ¿ es tu hermanita menor ? - le pregunta acostándose en el sofá, la pelirroja asiente

- disculpe, princesa, pero ...¿ no debe terminar su experimento ? - le dijo entrando su gato mayordomo, que estaba todavía limpiándose, Melissa se levanta de inmediato y se pone una corona color morado con el rostro de un gatito en la punta, voltea a ver a su amiga

- ¿ quieres acompañarme ? - le pregunta, Vanessa piensa por un momento, luego niega con la cabeza

- no, gracias, prefiero estar aquí, ya casi termino mi canción ...- dijo emocionada acariciando su guitarra y afinándola

- vale .. te veo luego - le dijo Melissa saliendo de la sala

- te veo luego chamaca - le dice Vanessa sin despegar su vista de su guitarra, después de afinarla empieza a entonar una hermosa canción ...

* * *

**_hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste hasta ahora mi historia_**

**_dejen reviews, nos leemos luego :D_**


End file.
